


A Challenge Met

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A conversation leads to an unexpected challenge.
Relationships: Riley Finn/Spike
Kudos: 2





	A Challenge Met

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Challenge Met  
**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Riley  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 176  
**Summary:** A conversation leads to an unexpected challenge.  
**A/N:** written for [Three of a Kind](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5379172.html) at nekid_spike
> 
> For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1254714/1254714_original.jpg)

“I really hated you then.” Riley confessed as he pulled off his shirt and slid beneath the covers. 

A bark of laughter echoed around the room. “No kidding.” Spike’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke.

Riley didn’t miss the hurt look that crossed Spike’s face even though the vampire tried to hide it as quickly as it had came. 

He ignored the grumpy look and slid closer to Spike. “I don’t feel that way about you now.” 

“Yeah?” Spike grumbled. “How do you feel about me?”

Riley bumped his shoulder against Spike’s. “I’ll never tell.”

With his curiosity piqued, Spike straightened up in bed and leaned his head slightly to the side. “I have ways of making you talk.”

A shiver raced down Riley’s spine at the carnal threat wrapped in a silken promise in Spike’s words. “I believe I can withstand anything you can dish out.”

A low, deep growl rumbled in Spike’s chest at the challenge. And with his eyes gleaming feral he set out to see exactly how much Riley could take.


End file.
